The Stalker
by GaIleon
Summary: This is for the Old Memories Contest on the Warframe Forums


I had a best friend,who's name was Talorn,we grow up together,I thought our friendship will never be broken,I was wrong...

One year ago

I was on my way to the execution stadium as Talorn had asked me to meet me there,I was wondering why Talorn likes to watch executions so much,it took me an hour to reach there,when I called out to him,"Talorn!" "Get over here Draco!" He gestured for me to sit next to him,"The execution is about to begin,this will be exciting,don't you agree?" He asked me,even though I never liked watching people get killed as entertainment,he told me,"Draco,it's starting." I was wondering,what is the reason why he's so excited,so I asked him,"Talorn,you are more excited than usual,what's the reason?" He shot a sinister grin at me,"You'll see why."

The executioner had arrived,carrying the honorable weapon for execution,the Scindo Prime,he called out to the guards,"Bring out the executed!" The guards went into the dark room,and brought out a man,my eyes stared with horror,"Father?!No,no,no, does it have to him,it's bad enough that I watch people die,but this is too much," The executioner said,"Are you prepared to die by this Axe?" In which my father replied as though it wasn't going to cause his life,"It is an honor to die by the Scindo Prime,Executioner!" That was his last words,before the executioner raised the axe and landed it on my Father's neck,a loud,bursting sound could be heard with metal slicing into meat,I did not look,I shut my eyes hard,when i opened them to see what has happened,my eyes were filled with tears,Father's head was seen rolling on the floor,with blood flowing out from his neck like a waterfall,his flesh spilled out onto the floor,his gullet and windpipe could be seen,but covered in blood,many people cheered loudly with screams and clapping,but I rushed out of the stadium with sadness,Talorn followed me,he called out,"Draco!Wait up,didn't you like the execution?It was awesome!I'm so glad I chose him for the execution."

Did I hear correctly?My best friend caused my father's death?"It was you?!Did you know how sad I am because of you?!DO YOU?!His the only one I have left,and you just took him away like that!" I spat with,Talorn simply replied,"Come on,it was an honor,the executioner told me to choose someone to be executed,so I chose your father." I was so furious,I said to him deathly silently,"I have no honor,but there will be once I kill death will be a thousand times worse than you can ever imagine." He replied with a curious look on his face,"Did you say something?Probably not,well I'm off to find someone for the executioner to kill.I was always the one that picks a person for the execution" I was stunned with fury,"I can't let this sadist kill another innocent being,I have to kill him,no matter what,for my father,for everyone that died by this madman!"I told myself.

I walked on the streets at night,filled with rage and hate,not paying attention to my surroundings,until I heard,"Hey!Get over here,"I heard a gentle voice called out,"What do you want from me?" He was a complete stranger,but he treated me as though I was his friend,he then begin to speak,"I overheard your conversation with a guy who claim's he picks people off for the glorious executioner,is that correct?"I nodded,"I also heard you want to kill him,right? He then continued,"I can't do anything about it." I said,that's when he started to form a grin,similiar to Talorn's,"I shall issue you this custome made Tenno armor,this Bow,these throwing knives,and this curved scythe,I'll give it to you for free,use them to kill that friend of yours." I took what he gave,and wanted to thank him,"Thanks,err-?" "It's Baro Ki'Teer,happy to help."

I turned away,but remembered to ask him something,but as I look back,he was gone,"That was weird," I rushed back home,and started to put on the armor,attached the throwing knives to my armor,along with the scythe,and held the bow in my hand,I slinged the quiver on my back,and walked out of my home with eye's filled with anger,"Get ready Talorn,your death is near,"

Talorn walked in the empty stadium and rested there,he noticed the walls had been vandalised with carvings,he read them aloud "Your actions have consequences?" He shrugged and walked away,just then he heard a voice,"You can't hide from your past mistakes,Talorn!" He looked around with fear,he then yelled "Who's there?This ain't funny,I got a knife and I know how to use it," I then continued,"The death of my father will not go unpunished..." He then spoke with a trembling tone,"D-D-Dr-Draco?"

He then saw a red glowing light followed by a shadowy figure,"Your sentence is death!" I shouted in deep hatred,"No!Please Draco,spare me,I didn't mean for any of this to happen!Our people see it as an honor,you do it too!" I then snarled,"We are NOT the same!I am not your kind,I am different,and I am not looking for honor,this is vengeance!" I shot and arrow from the bow to his head and ended his life."This is just a warning message,I'm going to kill everybody,I will not stop until everyone is dead,justice will be done!"

Dread,Despair and Hate...came to my mind,and soon they were the names of my weapons,Dread was the my calling card,Despair was my secondary,and Hate was my scythe.

I am the one that hunts the evil

I protect the innocent

I am always stalking

I am the Stalker

Beware,for you are my next target.


End file.
